Secrets and Murmurs
by Alshoruzen
Summary: There are some truths Shinichi would really rather keep to himself. Fortunately, Kaito agrees with him. Unfortunately, Kaito isn't about to let anything interrupt his Shinichi time—or should that be fortunately? KaiShin


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Pairing: KaitoxShinichi

Rating: M

Warnings: Graphic content

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: There are some truths Shinichi would really rather keep to himself. Fortunately, Kaito agrees with him. Unfortunately, Kaito isn't about to let anything interrupt his Shinichi time—or should that be fortunately?

Notes: Not much plot in this one. I just felt like writing something funny and KaiShin.

* * *

**Secrets and Murmurs**

Being a detective, Shinichi rather enjoyed the process of unearthing and revealing the truth. Dating an internationally famous thief, however, had somewhat changed his views on things—but only a little!

The thing was, he was a detective, and Kaito was…well, he was a thief. Over the course of their relationship from when they'd been rivals to now, years later, he had decided that he didn't mind. Kaito was a good person with a surprising amount of integrity for someone who regularly 'borrowed' millions worth in jewels. After all, he was able to return them (which, in some ways, was a greater feat than the stealing when considering people were often killed for less—he should know). The problem, therefore, wasn't so much that Kaito was a thief as that he had only ever officially met Kaito while he was the infamous Kaitou KID.

This wouldn't have been quite so important if it weren't for the fact that Shinichi spent most of his days surrounded by nosy detectives and policemen (plus one obsessed fangirl who just may try to do him in if she ever found out who had garnered her KID-sama's attention instead of her, regardless of the fact that she already had a boyfriend. That had always mystified Shinichi, but that was a story for another time), and Kaito was already under suspicion of being KID thanks to yet more nosy detectives and policemen, including but not limited to one childhood friend and her boyfriend. Since it was so, however, they had agreed that it would be prudent to keep the fact that they knew each other in their civilian lives a secret. At least until they could more naturally "meet" without raising suspicious blond and Osakan eyebrows.

And that was why he hadn't been able to ask Kaito to come with him on this trip. He sighed, glancing out the open window of his hotel room before turning back to the book in his hands. Sonoko had invited him, Ran, Hattori, Kazuha, and a couple other people she knew to a hot spring resort where they were supposed to try and evaluate all the place's facilities and services. It seemed the owners had recently remodeled everything and had given her an open invitation to bring some friends and review the place for them.

But back to the point. He had not been able to invite Kaito. Yet, somehow, he wasn't at all surprised to look up from the new book he'd been reading and see Kaito standing in his room by the open window. He thought for a moment that he was hallucinating, but then he remembered that this was Kaito, so it was probably real. "What are you doing here?"

The intruder pouted. "Is that how you welcome the person who traveled great distances and overcame numerous obstacles to rescue you?"

Shinichi gave him a puzzled look. "Rescue me from what? And what do you mean _numerous obstacles_? Great distances, I'll grant you, but you can't expect me to believe it was hard for you to sneak in here through an open window."

"Well, I never claimed they were tough obstacles. And I'm here to rescue you from your boredom, of course."

"I'm not bored." The detective held up his novel by way of explanation. "I was just getting to the most exciting part."

The thief gave the book a disbelieving look. "You're kidding right? Here you are, on vacation, at a hot spring resort with beautiful weather, and you're _reading a book_?"

"And what's wrong with that?" Shinichi shot back a touch defensively. "It's my vacation. I can read a book if I want to."

"Well, yeah, that's true, but you're wasting a perfectly good opportunity here on something you do everyday at home!"

"Your point is?"

"There are so many things you could be doing right now that are so much more vacation worthy than reading."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose you're going to tell me what those are?"

"Oh I intend to do much more than that," the thief promised with a predatory smile, the low, silken timbre of his voice sending shivers down Shinichi's spine.

And that was how they'd ended up here.

Quiet moans drifted through the room. The book Shinichi had been reading lay forgotten amidst the rumpled sheets. It was lying upside down and splayed open and its spine would probably crease soon. Normally, Shinichi wouldn't have left a book that way for long (he liked to keep his books in good condition after all. They were like his children), but his mind was occupied with other things and had been for a while.

Another moan rose from his throat. His knees slid a little on the soft mattress and he might have collapsed on his stomach if it weren't for the thief. Kaito had an arm hooked around his waist while his other hand gripped Shinichi's wrists, pinning them to the bed. They were pressed flush against each other, and the thief could feel every tremor that ran through his detective's slender frame. He loved having Shinichi completely at his mercy like this—filled by him, moaning his name, thinking only of him—_his_.

Grinning wolfishly, he rolled his hips, eliciting yet more of those delicious moans.

"_Kai_—"

That was when a knock came at the door. "Kudo! We're headin' out ta eat now."

Shinichi started violently out of his pleasure-induced haze and jerked in the reflexive urge to leap away when caught doing something embarrassing. In his current position, however, all he managed to do was push Kaito deeper inside of him. An involuntary cry escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

"Er, Kudo? Ya okay in there?"

"I—I'm fine," Shinichi managed to spit out, blushing madly as he craned his neck to glare at Kaito, who he could see was smirking. "Get off me!" he hissed, tugging ineffectually against the thief's grip.

"Do you really want me to?" Kaito pulled back then thrust his hips forward as he spoke, driving himself hard and fast into Shinichi's sweet spot. He grinned as his detective's hips bucked and his inner walls clenched spasmodically in that way that never failed to make Kaito want to ditch whatever other plans he might have had in favor of making Shinichi writhe in his bed all night. His detective was always so delightfully responsive and vocal.

"_Kaito_." Shinichi meant it to be a reprimand, but it came out sounding much more like a wanton moan of encouragement.

"What did you say?" Hattori's voice asked from outside the door. "I couldn't hear ya."

Shinichi could have cried if he wasn't busy biting back the urge to scream for Kaito to do it harder—faster. Not that the thief needed telling. Then Kaito began stroking him in time with his thrusts and he let out a strangled moan.

"Now, now," Kaito admonished in a whisper. "Better be careful there if you don't want Tantei-han to hear you."

"Kudo? Is there someone else in there?"

Shinichi couldn't answer. He had buried his face in the blankets in an attempt to prevent the noises he couldn't contain from reaching ears he didn't want them to reach. Why couldn't Hattori just go away already?

"I'm the only one in here," the thief answered for him in a perfect imitation of Shinichi's own voice. Then he leaned in until his mouth was right by the shell of the detective's ear to murmur in his own voice. "And I will always be the only one. Isn't that right?"

Shinichi would have rolled his eyes but there wasn't much point in sparing the energy for it since no one would see it anyway. He really didn't want to think about anything at all other than the magic Kaito was working on him. But no, Hattori was knocking again—louder this time.

"Seriously Kudo, ya comin' or not?"

"I'm busy!" Kaito snapped, starting to get a little fed up himself.

"Oh." A confused pause. "Uh, yeah, fine, no need ta bite my head off. Just meet us in the lobby when yer ready then, 'kay?" That said, the dark-skinned detective turned and left.

"Finally!" the thief exclaimed, voicing both their thoughts. "Now where were we?"

-0-

"Wasn't that better than reading a book?"

Shinichi blinked, momentarily confused before he remembered what they'd been talking about before. He cast a glance at Kaito out of the corner of his eye then pretended to think. "That would depend on what book."

"Is that so?" His field of vision was abruptly filled by Kaito's face. His eyes were slightly narrowed and there was a playful but dangerous edge to his smile. "I wonder how long it would take me to make you change your mind."

"I don't know. Do you want to find out?"

"My, my, Shin-chan, is that an invitation I hear?"

Shinichi flushed warmly but held Kaito's gaze as he tiled his head back slightly on the pillow, baring his neck to the magician's burning gaze. "Well, I wouldn't be a very responsible detective if I made a decision without giving you the chance to present all your evidence, would I?"

"Indeed." Indigo eyes gleamed with mixed mischief and lust. His lips hovered just over Shinichi's as he continued. "I'm sure I can give you more than enough evidence to change your mind."

A set of loud raps came at the door, this time accompanied by Ran's voice. "Shinichi? Everyone's waiting for you! What's taking you so long?"

Kaito pulled away and began to laugh, though he had the presence of mind to do it quietly. Shinichi grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it.

Kaito caught the pillow and smirked at him. "How about an encore?"

The second pillow caught him in the face.

**-End-**


End file.
